


Never Felt So Good

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Background Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Implied Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mentions of Other X-Men - Freeform, Sex would happen if people weren't so nosy, mentions of other Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Logan,” Bucky tries to hiss out, but breaks half into a low moan, stumbling into his lover when Logan pulls him flush, back to chest. “Logan,” he tries again, when the other bites down harder where his neck and shoulder meet, “We’re in public,” he argues.





	Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 - Logan (Wolverine)/Bucky - E:::::: During a party for the Avengers/X-Men/Other SuperHeroes, Logan fucks Bucky up against the wall of the bathroom, risking anyone walking in on them going at it.
> 
> Hope it's cool, I took some liberties with the prompt.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Bucky doesn’t intend to let his boyfriend —recently reunited since the 40s— distract him from celebrating the happy occasion, what with Stevie finally pulling his head outta his behind and proposing to Stark, something the Avengers had collectively let out a sigh of relief over, because in the few weeks since he and Logan had been reintroduced, they hadn’t seemed to be able to keep their hands off one another.

But, well, Bucky hadn’t ever been too good about telling the older man no.

Even more so since they’d taken back up those few, scant weeks before.

 

(Clint, Rhodey and Rogue hadn’t stopped teasing the couple about honeymoon phases.)

 

So really, Bucky’s not all that shocked, maybe a little disappointed in himself, but not shocked when he lets Logan back him into a dimly lit corner, shuffled off to the side away from the main party. Nor does he put up much of a fight when the other runs a hand through his dark locks, fingers tightening before gently pulling Bucky’s head to one side, so he could nuzzle along his neck, before pressing soft kisses to it.

“Come on,” Logan rumbles low and wet as he mouths along Bucky’s neck, hands flexing and tightening as he guides the shorter man back and away from the party, “Come on, Sweetheart, they won’ notice us slippin’ out fer a while.”

“Logan,” Bucky tries to hiss out, but breaks half into a low moan, stumbling into his lover when Logan pulls him flush, back to chest. “Logan,” he tries again, when the other bites down harder where his neck and shoulder meet, “We’re in public,” he argues.

“S’just a party, darlin’,” the mutant points out as he peels one hand off Bucky to pull his sweater away, and nibbles along his lover’s collarbone. Sucking a deep, bruise, ensuring it’ll purple before the night was out, Logan grins against Bucky’s skin before mouthing along towards his neck and up to nip at his earlobe. “S’not like people haven’t done this before either, bub,” he rumbles low before sucking on the lobe for a moment as he waits out Bucky warring with himself about ditching his best friend’s engagement party.

It takes a few moments, but they finally detangle from one another to slip out of the large room and down the hall into an empty closet.

Bucky doesn’t think it’s actually used for anything, what with it being all bare and everything he notes just before Logan’s shoving him up against the hall, hands reaching down to yank his shirt out from where it’d been tucked into his belt and shoving it up to pull it off. Once it’s out of his way entirely, Logan wastes no time in dive in to press a long, bruising kiss to Bucky’s lips, before trailing along his jaw down his neck, pausing here and there to suck marks and nip hard enough to leave bite marks as he does.

Logan lets his hands wander down to the top of Bucky’s pants, nails raking along as goes, before undoing them and shoving them down as far as he can.

“Jesus, Logan,” Bucky whines out as he rolls his hips up into the others, which earns him a rumbling growl when he does. “Come _on_ ,” he demands, impatiently he moves his own hands from where he’d been clutching at Logan’s sides, down to undo his lover’s belt and jeans to shove them down to Logan’s thighs as he himself kicks out of his own underwear and pants.

“Oh, _darlin_ ’,” Logan growls as he pulls back enough to rip off his own shirt before bending slightly to wrap his hands around the back of Bucky’s thighs and lifts, causing the younger to let out another high pitched whine as he winds his arms and legs around Logan. “We’ll be _comin’_ soon enough.”

Which is right when the door yanks open and promptly slams shut again with a high, nearly inhuman scream accompanying it.

Breathing harshly, Bucky lets his head slam back into the wall, and Logan letting his fall gently to nuzzle into his exposed throat.

“Gonna kill yer friends,” Logan rumbles, lips grazing against the smooth, soft skin of Bucky’s neck. “But after I take care o’ ya, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
